


red string of an omamori

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Soulmates, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: After many years, there’s a box on the highest shelf in the wardrobe. It’s Magnus’s treasure box, with memories of Alec, him and Tokyo.





	red string of an omamori

**Author's Note:**

> Stories from an Alternate Universe series - basically a collection of AU Malec drabbles, one shots or ficlets that may or may not end up as a chaptered story someday.

。

 **When your eyes**  
**met mine,**  
**my soul pointed at you**  
**and whispered**  
**to my heart,**  
**"Him".** \- LR

After fifty years, there’s a box on the highest shelf in the wardrobe.

It’s Magnus’s treasure box.

And sometimes when he’s home and feeling alone, he would remove it from its hiding place and look inside – and one by one his fingers would trace over the omamori that had gone pale and tattered over the years.

He’d used it well.

That trip to Tokyo gave him and Alec many firsts.

They’d kissed at the top of the Tokyo Tower, prayed at the temple with the grand lantern in Asakusa, took the subway to the seaside in Yokohama then later rode the Ferris wheel in Odaiba - and even though they were together all the time, Alec secretly bought him an omamori from the Meiji Shrine.

And for a man of 400 years with a penthouse full of antiques just as old and worth a fortune, nothing will ever come close to the value of that folded cloth in his hand - Alec’s gift to him – memories that will continue to live with him for even another 400 years if they come.

Held close against his lips, Magnus presses the omamori to his mouth in a passionate kiss as if they were Alec’s lips - and just so, memories of that day when Alec's eyes sparkled with love and pride and commitment when he handed it to him, has Magnus feeling warm and nostalgic----

“There you are”.

Even now, Alec’s eyes still sparkle and Magnus adores him to bits.

“What were you doing?” Alec asks, looking at Magnus, his eyes big with concern.

Magnus blinks, swallows back his memories and appears good as new with a quick flick of his fingers. “Alexander, you’ve got another grey hair”.

Alec groans. “Do you finally hate it?”

Magnus smiles, leans forward and kisses him. “You know, in Japan, they call this sort of hair, romance grey”.

“Oh, that sounds sexy”, Alec whispers, leaning in and sealing his and Magnus’s lips in a kiss.

Magnus sighs, a smile in the corner of his eyes. “I wonder where it’s tied”.

“Where what’s tied?” Alec asks.

“If it’s in China then it’s around the ankle but in Korea and Japan, it’s around the little finger”.

“Magnus, I literally have no idea what you’re getting excited about”.

Magnus giggles. “Promises made with the pinky fingers, do you ever wonder why that’s so?”

Alec hums in ponder for a bit, “Because it’s cute”.

“No. But you’re cute”, Magnus laughs.

Alec rolls his eyes. “Only you would find me cute. So tell me, why do we pinky swear?”

“Literally, there’s an artery that connects the heart with the pinky finger. Figuratively, it’s called the red string of fate”.

“You sound like a believer”.

Magnus takes Alec’s hand and gently squeezes. “Well, in spite of everything we’re here together, aren’t we?”

Alec squeezes back hooking their pinkies. “Then, it’s decided”.

“What’s decided?”

“We must go back to Japan and then to Korea to pinky swear… then, we’ll head to China and ankle swear. That should completely seal the deal”.

Magnus chuckles. “Good thing I have magic”, he says as he clicks his fingers and opens a portal, his precious omamori secure in his pocket.

But you see;

Just like that magical red string, the omamori wrapped around Magnus’s little finger in his pocket had long ago and until forever, sealed the deal of them destined to be.

Young or old.

Across universes.

And even in lifetimes to come.

  _\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
